1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional (3D) active intelligent-type high-performance vertical/horizontal axis wind power generator, and more particularly, to a novel wind power generator in which a blade is optimally adjusted in angle in up/down and left/right directions without having the shock and vibration by using two kinds of cylindrical type accurate cams and three kinds of accurate cam followers so that the blade for driving an axle of the generator is designed to have bilateral symmetry in section to allow a motive fluid having kinetic energy to be vertically introduced with respect to the section of the blade, thereby maximizing a driving force of the blade, and the wind power generator is well operated at a low initial start-up wind speed and in any horizontal/vertical axis directions to generate electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although wind power generators using wind, which is used as green energy today, have a long history than photovoltaic power generators, high-performance/novel wind power generators are not released yet. Even though various models of wind power generators are utilized today, modified models of the Dutch windmill model are being used as commercial models for producing a large amount of electricity. However, the modified models are advanced in technique, but not advanced in concept. Existing windmill-type/horizontal axis wind power generators are being manufactured so that a blade has a diameter of about 100 m, equivalent to the height of 50-story building. A reason, in which such a large-scale blade is required, is because of the following problems. A rotation force of the blade is proportional to the cube of a wind speed and the square of a diameter thereof. Thus, to increase the rotation force of the blade, the blade should be increased in diameter. In a case of a horizontal axis windmill-type wind power generator, two vectors may occur regardless of an incidence angle of a fluid into the blade. Here, the two vectors may be largely classified into a driving vector and a wind pressure vector, i.e., one may be a driving vector which acts parallel to a rotation section of a blade according to the design of the blade to generate a rotation force, and the other one may be a vector which acts as a wind pressure in an axis direction. That is, an existing windmill-type horizontal axis generator has a structure in which a loss of a driving force for generating a rotation force essentially occurs by a pressure applied into an axis direction. The axis-directional vector corresponds to the loss of energy efficiency. Thus, to minimize the loss of the energy efficiency and maximize the rotation force, if possible, the extra-large wind power generator may be increased in sectional area of the blade and increased in diameter of the blade to overcome the reduction of the sectional area of the blade. As a result, the windmill-type horizontal axis generator may be increased in weight and production, transfer, and installation costs. Thus, a broad area for installing the generator is required. Therefore, in a method for maximizing the efficiency of the generator, it may be preferable that the driving vector, which is the first factor of the two vectors, generated parallel to the rotation section of the blade is maximized, and the wind pressure vector generated in the axis direction is minimized. However, in the Dutch windmill-type wind power generator, it may be difficult to obtain high efficiency because the energy transition efficiency reaches the ceiling. To solve the above-described problem, novel technologies are required. For this, the two core factors should be changed, i.e., it may be necessary to change (A) a shape of the blade and (b) an incidence angle between a driving axle of the blade and a fluid having kinetic energy. That is, the windmill-type blade should have the bilaterally symmetric shape, but not have an inclined sectional shape, is needed. Also, to maximize the driving vector in the given blade area, the fluid having the kinetic energy should be vertically introduced with respect to the section of the windmill-type blade. Also, when the rotation axle of the blade is perpendicular to the flow direction of the fluid, a driving torque of the rotation axle may be maximized. That is, the fluid may vertically contact the rotation axle. However, even though the system is constituted adequate for the above-described boundary condition, two bidirectional vectors may occur. That is, theoretically, a positive torque may occur at an azimuth angle of about 0 degree that is an incidence angle of a fluid to about 180 degrees (in a counterclockwise direction) that is an angle just before the fluid gets out of a rotation area of the blade, but not occur in the whole rotation area of the blade mounted on a generator. On the other hand, a negative torque may occur at an angle of about 180 degrees to about 360 degrees because the fluid reversely flows with respect to the rotation direction of the blade. That is to say, the positive torque and the negative torque may occur in both semicircular areas with respect to the axle at the same time. As a result, since the bidirectional driving torques collide with each other and thus are offset, the rotation force does not occur. However, no one was able to solve the problem. Thus, the present invention provides a method in which the blade is adjusted according to the azimuth angle in an active and intelligent method so that the negative torque is minimized. Therefore, a contact area between the sectional area of the blade and the fluid having the kinetic energy in an area in which a drag force acts may be minimized to allow the positive torque to overcome the drag force, thereby continuously rotating the blade and producing energy.